ways_of_darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampirism
Vampirism a disease which affects sapient non-Undead mammals - Humans, Elves, Orcs, Dwarves, Gnomes, Halflings, Goblins, Ogres. The main symptoms are becoming undead, as well as being forced to adopt a nocturnal lifestyle and a diet of mammal blood. Their skin colour is fairer than the average, and their eyes do not have a natural colour: their eyes can be either red, lemon-yellow, purple, pink, carmine, anything but what is deemed “natural” for humans and related races. One would think that this is already one big giveaway for a vampire, but in reality… not. In a world of magic, having an unusual eye colour is the last reason why people will accuse you of being a vampire. While they are capable of eating human food and drinking water and enjoy their taste, these kind of supplements do not satiate them at all. The only substance that satiates a vampire is the blood of a mortal, be it human or animal. While the blood of another vampire may make a vampire more powerful, only the most powerful and oldest vampires have the (lack of / bad) taste to stomach such a foul tasting liquid - after all, it’s bad enough already that blood is barely more than water mixed with rusty iron, which, depending on the source of the blood may taste either like fine meat, or little more than foul water. The sun is deadly to younger vampires, but does not effect older ones (over 300 years old) ones at all. Vampires turn non-vampires into vampires by feeding them their blood. You can become vampire ven by accidentally drinking vampire blood (for example, mistaking blood for red wine, and drinking it only to find out that it was a vampire’s blood) Vampires are undead, so they live forever. But they are special kind of undead. If an under-18 person is turned into a vampire, he/she will grow up and stop ageing after reaching the age of 18. If someone who is over 18 is turned to a vampire, he/she won’t age at all. Vampires are fertile creatures capable of reproduction in the human way as well. A vampire’s and a non-vampire’s common child will be a half-vampire. A half vampire is immune to sunshine from the birth, but also a bit weaker than other vampires. Two vampires’ child will be a pure-blooded vampire, who is immune to the sunshine from the birth, and also stronger than turned vampires vampires. Mortal blood not only serves as a substance to satiate a vampire’s hunger and thirst, but also allows them to blend into human society by giving them temporal and very short-term immunity to the sun, make their otherwise cold bodies warm, and allow them to reproduce like humans, producing pure-blooded vampires or half-vampire children. Their only food is also a “battery” to help them emulate the life of their prey, allowing them to taste and enjoy human food and drinks. Attributes (FRPG) Enabled aligment: any Category:Races of Artograch Category:Undead races Category:Vampires